


unspoken feelings

by melabsinthium



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melabsinthium/pseuds/melabsinthium
Summary: “If I have to be… away. For a year- I don’t wanna leave without being bonded to you”, he said firmly.Beel could picture perfectly Belphe’s determined face, firm eyes and thinned lips, just like every other time they brought it up.“We already-”“I know!”, Belphie hissed. “You want me to be free, to choose freely”, he repeated the words Beel had told him many times. “And yet I choose and you still-”, he said with an almost tearful voice. “Why?”--Belphie wants to bond, Beel needs some convincing.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	unspoken feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Please, read the tags! If this makes you uncomfortable don't read!

Beel was pacing back and forth in the hall. The red carpet muffled his step while he summoned the courage to walk into their room and face Belphie.

The fight with Lucifer had been harsh, probably the worst they ever had. Every one of them knew Belphie was against the exchange program but no one thought things would escalate that way. With Lucifer deciding to send Belphie between humans as a punishment for his rebellion. 

Belphie had turned to Beel searching for support but in front of a raging Lucifer, their pack leader, Beel’s alpha submitted. 

There had to be another way, Beel kept on thinking. He couldn’t believe Lucifer would actually send Belphie away. Just the thought was unbearable to Beel, the idea of spending an entire year without him. They had always been together and he couldn’t imagine his life without him.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room - hoping to find Belphie fast asleep. The first thing he noticed was the sweet scent that soaked the room. 

Heat.

Belphie had gone into heat for the stress of the fight. 

He was sleeping, curled up on his side and frowning in his sleep. He moved when he heard the door but didn’t give signs of waking up.

Beel’s head was fuzzy and his body was starting to react to the scent, his instincts were screaming to reach the bed and take care of the omega. 

Beel closed his eyes for a moment and held his breath. He reached the closet and took the spare blanket and pillow he usually used in those cases and got out of the room. He closed the door behind his back and sat on the carpet, in front of the door, guarding it, as he did every time Belphie went into heat. 

He rolled himself up in the blanket and tried to find a comfortable enough position to get some sleep. 

“Beel?”, Belphie called him, voice small and trembling.

“Here”, Beel called back, getting closer to the door.

Belphie didn’t answer but the door teetered when he leaned his weight on it. His scent was closer, surrounded Beel that used all his self-control not to open the door and take him right there.

“Want something to eat?”, asked instead, shaking his head.

“No”

“You should get back to bed”

“Don’t wanna be alone”, Belphie slurred. 

Beel’s stomach knotted. He wondered how Belphie would face his heats alone on Earth and the thought made him feel worse.

The silence stretched between them.

“I’m sorry about earlier”, said Beel, barely more than a whisper. “I should’ve said something, I-”

“It’s okay”, Belphie stopped him. “I know. We’re not bonded”

Beel squeezed his eye. “Belphie…”, he begged

He knew it. Bonded alpha could even face pack leaders to protect their omega. 

Beel heard the rustle of Belphie back against the door and the light thud when he reached the floor. His scent was now so strong Beel could taste it on his tongue, sweet and dense. 

“If I have to be… away. For a year- I don’t wanna leave without being bonded to you”, he said firmly.

Beel could picture perfectly Belphe’s determined face, firm eyes and thinned lips, just like every other time they brought it up. 

“We already-”

“I know!”, Belphie hissed. “You want me to be free, to choose freely”, he repeated the words Beel had told him many times. “And yet I choose and you still-”, he said with an almost tearful voice. “Why?”

Beel’s chest tightened. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “I don’t want you to regret it”, he admitted. 

“How could I ever regret you?”

“I’ll always be part of your life-”

“And that’s enough for you?”, Belphie asked. “It’s enough being part of my life without being with me? ‘Cause it’s not for me”, he said discouraged.

Belphie clenched his fist, nails sticking in his palms, then released them. He watched at his nails. Asmo had painted them with so much care, he didn’t want to ruin them.

“I’ll go get you something to eat”, he said and didn’t wait for Belphie to answer.

He got up and hoped the distance would clear his mind. He reached the kitchen and leaned his hands on the counter, taking deep breaths, sinking his head in his shoulders.

He organised a tray with fresh and light food and took a couple of bottles of water before heading upstairs again. When Belphie opened the door his face was flushed, his hairs stuck to his forehead for the sweat and his scent savoury.

“You can come in”, he said.

Beel gave him the tray. “Try to eat something”, he said and closed the door again.

He heard a sob and forced himself not to open the door and holding him close, just to reassure him he wanted him as much as Belphie wanted him.

He took the blanket once again and tried to get some sleep. 

*

“How is he?”, Asmo asked on the third day. 

“Sleeping at the moment”

Asmo threw a bag of crisps to Beel and sat on the floor in front him with his legs crossed. He studied Beel’s face for a moment.

“You look terrible”, he said like he was personally outraged by it.

“Thanks”

“You had the talk again?”, Asmo asked kindly.

Beel nodded without raising his gaze. He was so tired. 

Asmo got up and sat back again beside Beel, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. He leaned his head back against the wall. He was the only one in the family who had a clear picture of the whole situation, probably because he was the only other omega.

“Ever thought about giving him what he wants?”, Asmo asked.

Beel raised his head from Asmo shoulder. “What if he regrets it?”

“What if you do?”

Beel’s gaze jolted on him. “What-”

“You always say how he could find someone else, someone who he really wants to bond to”

“I could never regret him”

“See?”, Asmo raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

“What?”, Beel asked perplexed.

“Beel?”, came Belphie’s voice from the room.

“Here”, he answered.

Asmo got up. “That’s my cue, I think. I don’t really wanna deal with a jealous omega”. He got closer to the door. “Hey Belphie, I’m leaving now. Get well soon, ok?”

Belphie almost growled but Asmo only laughed and walked away through the hallway.

“You okay?”, Beel asked.

Belphie didn’t answer, the change in his scent warned Beel. A new wave of heat was coming.

“You should get back to bed”

“Too far”, Belphie mumbled.

He laid his back to the door and moaned. Beel’s crotch tensed and he swallowed back his own groan. 

Belphie’s soft groans still reached him together with his scent and Beel brought a hand to his growing erection to relieve the pressure. He was sure Belphie was doing it on purpose - Beel had lost count of the times he had bees besides Belphie during his heats and he had never been the noisy type. 

He barely resisted opening the door and entering the room. Beel leaned his head against the door and breathed in fully, he wetted his lips. Slowly his hands slid in his sweatpants and caressed his hard-on. 

He moved his hand slowly, to the rhythm of Belphie’s breathing. Belphie’s breaths quickened and Beel’s hand with them. 

He spilt in his hand when he heard Belphie coming murmuring his name. 

*

The end of Belphie’s heat couldn’t come fast enough. After that first time, every time a new wave hit he leaned on the door, moaning Beel’s name and telling him how much he needed him. And every time, Beel could nothing but follow through. 

Belphie was at his limit. 

That morning the scent coming from the room had abated and Beel sighed of relief. He couldn’t wait to sleep in his bed again and maybe have a bath. He picked up the blanket, trying to understand what to do with that but after those last few days, the only option was to burn it probably.

Beel opened the door. The scent inside was still dense, but manageable.

Belphie was sleeping on his side, face half-hidden in his black and white pillow, his expression relaxed. It was probably the first time in a week he could sleep properly.

Before he realized, Beel was already halfway to Belphie’s bed, too tired to resist the instincts that told him to take care of the omega. The pick of the head was gone, he thought, it should be fine. He could comfort him without crossing the line.

Beel climbed in Belphie’s bed and laid beside him, chest to back, surrounding Belphie’s chest with his arm. 

Belphie sighed and curled closer to Beel’s chest. He was wearing only a Beel’s shirt, it left his thighs naked and was loose on his shoulder. 

Beel brushed his nose against Belphie’s shoulder, breathing in. Heat’s scent was almost gone and his usual scent was stronger. It didn’t make him want him less, his erection started to rouse. He brushed his teeth against Belphie’s scent glands. 

Beel jerked back.

It was still too soon. He had to get out of there. 

Belphie, in his sleep, held Beel’s arm around his chest and locked him there. Notes of arousal started to change his scent and he pressed his backside against Beel’s groin. Beel sighed, resting his head on Belphie’s shoulder. 

“You’re here”, Belphie said still half asleep. His eyes were closed and a soft smile was on his lips.

“Your heat’s over”, Beel said.

“Oh”, Belphie’s said. “I thought you made up your mind”. He sounded disappointed.

“You know-”

“Yeah, I know”, Belphie interrupted him. He released Beel’s arm and hid his face in the pillow. 

Beel couldn’t stand to see him so sad and he knew it was all his own fault. He wanted Belphie more than anything and yet they were stuck. If only there had been a way to know-

_ “What if he regrets it?” “What if you do?” _

Asmo’s words resurfaced in his head and Beel could see it now. 

There was no way to know what could happen in the future. He knew he wanted Belphie more than anything and Belphie had told him it was the same for him. 

The only thing he could do was trusting Belphie when he said that. 

He couldn’t know what would happen in the future, but he knew what was happening now. Belphie was hurt and he could make him better. 

Beel held him closer and kissed his shoulder.

“Are you sure about… me?”, he asked in Belphie’s neck.

“Yes”

Beel kissed Belphie’s jaw. “Then, can I?”

Belphie moaned. “Please”

Beel’s hand descended Belphie’s body, touched his abs and brushed his groin, then touched lightly his side and went to his opening. Belphie was already wet.

Beel entered him with two fingers and moaned, feeling Belphie tight and hot around him. He couldn’t wait to sink himself in him.

Belphie arched his back, he reached for Beel’s neck and captured his lips in a kiss. He grabbed Beel’s shirt a pulled it. 

When Belphie released the kiss Beel rested his forehead against Belphie shoulder, the scent of arousal surrounded him. He retired his fingers and Belphie moaned for the loss. He got up to get undressed and Belphie rolled on his back and watched him hungrily, wetting his lips. 

Beel laid on top of him and kissed him again. Belphie locked his legs behind Beel’s back, pushing his groin against him. Beel moaned and pushed back.

He rested his forehead on Belphie neck, kissing it open-mouthed. 

“Belphie”, he moaned. “I can’t…”

“Then get in me”

Beel moaned. He aligned himself to his entrance and slowly entered him. 

Belphie arched his back against the bed, mouth open in a silent groan. 

Beel took a second to breathe before starting moving slowly and relentlessly. Belphie closed his eyes and bought his arms back to grip the headboard, sighing. Beel closed his eyes not to come at the sight. 

“Faster”, he pleaded, voice not louder than a whisper. 

Beel went almost all out before slamming back in. Belphie bit his lip not to scream. Beel sped up his thrusting. 

“Please”, Belphie pleaded.

Beel felt his knot growing. He leaned toward Belphie. 

“Last call”, he warned on his lips. 

“Please”, Belphie said again.

Beel pushed inside his knot and bit Belphie’s glands at the same time. Belphie shouted, coming untouched. Beel came soon after when he felt Belphie clenching around his knot. 

He collapsed on top of him. Belphie held him and smiled.

“You tried to tempt me so much”, Beel slurred. “I’ve never seen you put so much effort into something”, he said caressing Belphie’s skin with his lips.

“I’ve never seen you resist your hunger so long”, Belphie answered.

Beel smiled and kissed him once again. There was no way he could get enough now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/melabsinthium)!


End file.
